Vyrkolupa
by callistawolf
Summary: Rose and the Doctor land on a planet inhabited by amorous werewolves. They believe Rose, thanks to Bad Wolf, to be the incarnation of their Goddess, as foretold by prophecy. What will this do to the Doctor and Rose's already tenuous relationship?


The Doctor danced around the console, flipping switches and beaming madly. "Just wait, Rose Tyler! I may have taken you to the end of your world, but you have seen nothing yet! 25 May, 1977. George Lucas' _magnum opus_ 'Star Wars' hits theaters in the U.S. and the film industry is never the same again. Changed the way we watch movies, it did. Mind, he did change a few things here and there. Darth Vader is actually a pretty reasonable guy. I had a cuppa with him once, years ago. He had a good laugh when I told him how people on Earth viewed him, believe it or not. Ahh, but that was a long time ago. In a galaxy far, far away!"

He was laughing loudly as he danced around, chattering away at her, and Rose half listened to what he was saying. The other half was trying to fight the ever-present frustration she continuously felt around him. It wasn't all fun and games anymore, the longing she felt when she watched him was causing a physical ache. And he was being so bloody oblivious about it. She knew he was aware of the tension between them. She'd caught him looking at her so many times now that she'd lost count of them all. But he never, ever made any move in her direction. He also neatly avoided any opportunities she tried to take to bring up the subject in conversation. If this went on much longer like this, she wasn't going to be held responsible for what she did.

"Luckily, I can get us past the crazy long lines. Wait till you see how they wrap around the block! Everyone is so excited for this movie, Rose. And to think it almost didn't get made! The studios didn't know what to think about it and George was having such a hard time coming up with the story. Well, until he spoke to me, that is. Still, I wish he hadn't made the Jawa's midgets. They're much better as the giants they are, I think," he was telling her, bouncing up to her with a broad grin on his face.

"So you're responsible for 'Star Wars'?" she asked, knowing that he expected her to. "You actually met Luke Skywalker?"

"Yep!" he crowed, popping the _p_. "Met all of them, actually. Princess Leia was an amazing kisser. Really, really amazing. Of course, I'm not sure it was worth it in the end... Han Solo has quite the right hook. Kicked me off the Millenium Falcon, he did." He rubbed his jaw in memory.

Rose rolled her eyes when he turned his back to flip one last switch on the console. That sounded about right. The Doctor, inter-galactic lothario. Time was, she had thought he wasn't interested in things like kissing. She remembered World War II, with Jack. How insulted he'd acted when she'd praised Jack for being like him, but with dancing. And then he _had_ danced with her. Proper dancing, not the... other. Not that she would have said no to that either. She could still remember feeling of his strong arms around her, twirling her around the console, dipping her low and bringing her back up. The smell of his leather coat and the soap he'd used, the twinkle in his eyes as he'd grinned at her. He'd wanted to, she knew. But Jack had been on board so he'd backed off. But things between them reached a fever pitch after that.

In fact, she'd been almost certain he was ready to take their relationship to the next level after he'd rescued her from the Dalek fleet. The hug he'd given her when she was safely back on board the TARDIS was different from all their other hugs. Tighter, closer, lingering and tender. She'd caught him smelling her hair as she'd pulled back and the look in his eyes had taken her breath away. But then, he'd sent her away. He'd regenerated and things had changed yet again. They'd been so unsure of each other in those early days. She'd had to get used to his new body, his new everything. He acted so differently. Of course, she found him very attractive once she'd finally gotten used to the idea. How could she not? He seemed to be tailor-made for her. Bespoke.

When she'd kissed him on New Earth, or rather, when Cassandra had made her body kiss him, she'd been surprised that he hadn't pushed her away or chastised her for her forwardness. He hadn't known she was Cassandra then, not yet, and he'd seemed... rumpled and pleased and more than a little surprised. Still, not angry or upset. She'd hoped to maybe investigate things further, but a good opportunity had never presented itself. They'd swung from one adventure to another with barely a pause in between. Then she'd met Sarah Jane and realized that everything she believed about their relationship was wrong. Or was it? It had seemed like he was about to tell her how he felt about her outside the chippy that one night. He'd told her he wouldn't leave her like he left the others.

Of course, then he _had_ left her, the first chance he got. She'd known he had kissed Reinette. He hadn't told her as much, but she'd seen his face when he came back through the fireplace. He'd had that same dizzy, glazed, surprised look she'd witnessed on New Earth. The kiss hadn't bothered her as much as the leaving, however. He'd made it back, thankfully, but she'd been very worried. And ever since, she'd been very unsure about their relationship. His former incarnation had seemed very interested in a physical relationship, but she hadn't been sure about the current one. After all, a foxy body does not necessarily equate with a healthy libido. The incident with Reinette, however, had indicated that yes, he did have a healthy libido. So she was left to wonder if it was _her_ that he wasn't interested in.

Still, he kept looking at her. When they'd fallen through to the parallel world, he had seemed genuinely concerned that she would stay behind. Instead, it was Mickey who had stayed behind. He'd told her that it was always her and the Doctor. She wished she could share his certainty on that. She'd felt horrible after that experience, losing Mickey, being rejected by her not-dad... and feeling less certain than ever of her relationship with the Doctor. While her feelings for him seemed to only grow, his feelings were a mystery. He hugged her and she wanted to push him into the nearest seat and have her way with him. She didn't know how much more she could take. Something had to change.

The TARDIS landed with a shudder and a thunk. Rose put her hand out to steady herself on a coral strut, well used to the routine by now. "We there?" she asked, keeping her voice casual and not wanting to reveal she'd been brooding. From the look he darted in her direction, she thought he'd probably noticed.

"Sure are. Ready to go to the movies?" he said, holding an elbow out towards her and smiling invitingly.

"Definitely," she replied, hooking her elbow through his and grinning back up at him. Frustrated or not, she always enjoyed a new adventure with him.

They skipped together out the TARDIS doors and... instead of downtown New York City like they were expecting, they were in a wood. The light was dim, but she couldn't tell right off if it was early morning or early evening. Tall trees surrounded them, but it didn't feel uninhabited. There was something somewhat familiar about this place. But she saw no movie theaters playing "Star Wars" anywhere nearby. She poked her elbow into the Doctor's side.

"So where's this then, Doctor?" she asked, her tongue poking into the corner of her smile. She noticed his gaze slip to her mouth briefly before he tore it away to look again at their surroundings.

"Erm... _That_ is a very good question, Rose Tyler. I don't believe this is New York City," he said distractedly, scanning around them.

"Yeah, I'd say that's pretty obvious," she said, smirking. "Which begs the question: where are we then?"

"You are on Vyrkolupa," an unfamiliar voice said from behind them.

They both spun around and found themselves confronted with a large group of what looked like fairly normal humanoids. Of course, Rose had learned early on not to assume too much about someone just from what they looked like. The one who had spoken was standing at the front of the group and had an authoritative air to him. He was tall, as tall as the Doctor, but significantly... bulkier. Not bad to look at, Rose mused. None of them were. They all had a wild look to their eyes, but all of the people were relatively young in age and definitely fit.

"Ah, natives! Hello there, I'm the Doctor," he said, putting his hand out for the man in front to shake. He tentatively took the Time Lord's hand and looked mildly confused as his hand was pumped up and down enthusiastically. "This is Rose Tyler. We're just passing through, travelers us. Vyrkolupa, you say? That's brilliant!"

The man looked at Rose as if hoping for an explanation for this strange man she was with. She noticed his gaze sharpen as he stared at her and she flushed. After a few uncomfortable moments, he shifted his attention back to the Doctor. "I am Maksim, the Alpha for this pack," he introduced himself.

Rose looked to the Doctor for explanation. He leaned close and murmured in her ear. "Remember 1879 and Queen Victoria? The Lupine Wavelength Haemovariform? That's what these people are. Werewolves, Rose!"

She gaped at him and then at the group before them and noticed more than a few of them were eyeing her with the same speculation that Maksim had displayed. "Is it safe?" she hissed in his ear.

"Oh, perfectly safe," he assured her. He pointed upwards towards the sky. She glanced and saw a somewhat swollen moon hanging just above the tree tops. "Waxing gibbous. No full moon here for almost a whole month. Although..." He trailed off, looking again at the group that had inched closer to them, still watching her.

"Although what?" she asked, feeling nervous. They didn't look... dangerous, but they definitely looked _interested_.

"Welllll," he began, "this is their... mating time, when they experience their peak arousal for the month."

She swallowed thickly. That probably explained the looks.

The Doctor stepped away from her, but grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "Wonderful to meet you, Maksim," he said to the burly man. He nodded to the rest of the group. "And the rest of you as well. We don't want to... erm... interrupt. Sorry for the intrusion, if you'll excuse us, we'll just be on our way."

Maksim stepped in their path and held up his hands in a non-threatening gesture. "Oh, you don't have to leave so soon on our account. Stay with us a while, let us share with you our hospitality. Please," he added and smiled charmingly.

The Doctor relaxed but only a little. "I suppose we could stay for a few minutes. It's not like we'll miss the movie, right Rose?"

She nodded weakly. The Doctor still held her hand as they followed Maksim and the others back to their encampment.

"Where are you both from?" Maksim asked from behind them. The Doctor hesitated, as he often did when asked this question.

"Earth," the Doctor said. "Mostly. We travel around a lot, hardly in one place long enough to call it home." His tone was light and casual, but Rose noticed the way he was cataloguing everything he saw as they walked.

"And Rose is your... mate?" the other man inquired.

The Doctor hesitated again, for just a moment, and carefully didn't look in her direction. She wondered at his hesitation, they were often asked this question on new planets as well and their answer to it changed almost every time it was asked. "No, just traveling companions," he replied. Rose's heart fell.

Maksim made a noise that sounded like interested acceptance. About that time, they came upon the encampment. There were buildings, mostly built out of wood and stone, and it looked cozy and... familial. There were more people here and all of them looked up with interest at the newcomers. Maksim led them towards the center of the settlement, to a long, low building. He stopped before the door and faced them.

"We have a... ritual that is taking place this evening. We would love it if you would join us," he said, addressing Rose. She was startled, mostly because she would have expected the Alpha in this pack to want to address the Doctor. She knew enough about settlements like this to realize it was a fairly male dominated society. He was regarding her very gently, but with that same interest. She felt a thrill chase down her spine. Such open male interest was doing wonderful things for her ego.

"It sounds interesting. Yes, we would love to attend. Wouldn't we, Doctor?" she asked him, releasing his hand and turning to face him.

He was looking distinctly uncomfortable. He seemed to consider for a moment before nodding reluctantly. "Sure, interesting," he agreed.

"Wonderful!" Maksim exclaiming, beaming a huge smile at her. He stepped forward and took both of Rose's hands in his and brought them to his mouth where he pressed a chivalrous kiss to her knuckles. Then he backed away and gestured to the building behind him. "There are some of the women inside, preparing for the ritual. Perhaps you would join them?"

Rose nodded, feeling more confident every moment she spent here. Everyone seemed so appreciative of her, it was very infectious. "You'll be okay?" she asked the Doctor, almost as an afterthought.

He sniffed and looked mildly put out. But she could see him weaken when he saw the pleading look she was giving him. "Sure, I'll be great. I'll just mill around and wait out here for you. Have fun," he told her, and actually looked like he meant it.

She smiled gratefully and on a whim, rocked up onto her tip toes to press a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks," she said softly as she retreated, not missing the almost shocked look on his face.

A few of the ladies split off from the group and led her into the building. It was a beautiful hall, the sparse furnishings draped with silks and beads. Mirrors lined the walls and there was an assortment of dressing tables and chaise lounges set up. She saw a couple of carved wardrobes with their doors open, revealing garments hanging within.

"Hello, Rose Tyler. My name is Marika," a young woman who looked to be close in age to her greeted, bowing her head. "We'll be helping you prepare for the ritual."

"Hi, Marika. Please, call me Rose," she said, smiling at the petite brunette. "What can you tell me about this ritual?"

Marika led her over to the corner of the room where a large tub was set up, overflowing with scented bubbles. Rose understood she was meant to bathe and felt only a momentary pang of modesty. She'd been in similar situations before on different planets where the women bathed and dressed together. She was actually rather used to it by now. And the bath looked amazingly inviting.

"It's a sacred ritual, a bonding between alphas. We've been preparing for this for many moons," Marika told her as she removed her clothing and placed each garment carefully on the bench next to the tub. She took Rose's hand and held it as she carefully stepped into the water, sinking down into the water until she was reclined, neck deep. "There's been a legend, passed down through generations about the Goddess Wolf who would bring us enlightenment."

"Bonding? So wait... does that mean...?" Rose asked, running a bar of soap along her arm. She recalled what the Doctor had said about peak arousal and gibbous moons.

"A public claiming, yes. According to the legend, the Goddess chooses her mate. We expect she'll choose Maksim, the alpha. But she is free to choose whichever of the males she pleases. After all, she _is_ the Goddess," Marika explained.

Rose hummed, amused. "It's good to be a Goddess, I suppose. A woman's prerogative and all of that?" She noticed Marika's blank look and continued. "So who is your Goddess? I thought a pack only had Alphas, I didn't know there was any religious significance. Is she here?" She glanced around the room, but saw no one else who stood out as particularly remarkable. A few of the women were dressing and applying makeup, but a good majority seemed most interested in her, milling around the tub or just watching her quietly.

Marika stared at her with wide eyes. "But Rose," she said, her voice hushed, "the Goddess is _you_!"

The soap promptly squirted out of Rose's grip and splashed into the sudsy water. "Pardon?"

"You are the Goddess. The one the legend spoke of. The stories for generations told of the Goddess Wolf who would travel across the stars, arrive here during the Feast of the Flesh and bring us enlightenment," Marika explained, accepting a silver comb from a girl. She leaned forward and began to comb through Rose's hair in long, even strokes.

Rose's heart hammered in her chest. It was all starting to become very clear. _Too_ clear. This ritual, this bonding ceremony... was all for her. She was supposed to choose a mate and claim him _publicly_ in front of the whole pack. To think, the Doctor had been reluctant and she had pleaded with him to stay. Had he known what was going on? Why didn't he say anything to her about it? That wasn't like him. No, she had to believe that if he'd known he would have warned her.

She couldn't just choose a mate. That was ludicrous. She was traveling with the Doctor. Her life was with him. She certainly would not be staying here, setting up domestics with some werewolf. The thought of being with another man made her stomach pitch and roll and her face must have paled significantly because another girl rushed forward and offered her a glass of water. She sipped at it gratefully, struggling to come to grips with the situation.

Then something Marika had said before came to her mind. She looked to the other woman and asked, "You said that the Goddess... that I could choose whomever I want?"

The young woman nodded, holding out a fluffy towel. A couple other women steadied her hands as she rose and stepped out of the tub and into the warmth of the towel. "Yes, if she doesn't prefer the alpha she may choose whichever of the males that is present for the claiming."

Rose chewed on her lip thoughtfully. " _Any_ male that is present?"

Marika nodded. She smiled as she rubbed absently at her damp skin with the towel. Maybe there would be a silver lining to this situation after all, she mused.

"What does the claiming involve?" she asked as she was led to a chaise. A group of girls swarmed around her with combs and makeup brushes and sticks of kohl, ready to get to work.

Marika explained to her the traditions of her people. All of it sounded very aggressive to Rose. Very public. Very much a power play. Apparently, for a traditional claiming, the male had to be the aggressor and dominate the female. Only then will the claiming be considered valid by the rest of the pack. As the girls drew swirling designs on her arms and legs, belly and back, Rose considered the situation. She knew who she wanted and it wasn't one of the pack members. The question was, could she lure out the wolf that lived inside the Doctor's heart?

The Doctor followed the other members of the pack to an outdoor amphitheater which was situated at the far edge of the settlement. It looked like a standard set up to him, raised seating around the center, an altar at the middle, drawing the eye. He took a seat in one of the front rows as others took their seats around him. It was mostly men so far, the women still presumably readying themselves. He wondered about the nature of the ritual, though given the phase of the moon he imagined it would have something to do with claiming.

He cringed inwardly at the thought of watching such a spectacle with Rose seated next to him. He'd tried to get them out of it, of course, but Rose had seemed really keen on taking part and he found he couldn't deny her anything. He never could.

It was getting exponentially more difficult to resist her. The more time he spent with her, the more he was utterly captivated by her. He'd loved her almost from the very start, lost to her when she saved his life and agreed to come away with him. Love, for him, had never been a question. It had been a _fact_. What had been growing and building and evolving, however, was desire. He rarely felt desire anymore, not the way humans did. But he'd begun to feel the stirrings of it in his past incarnation. He'd even been very close to acting on it. Then the Game Station had happened and he'd regenerated. He had been so unsure of how Rose would react to the changes that he had backed off. Even with the kiss from Cassandra (and oh, how many times had THAT fueled his fantasies!), he worried that Rose wouldn't accept his new form. And right when it seemed that she had finally accepted him, they had encountered Sarah Jane.

That experience had been a sudden reminder of why he never had relationships with his companions. Their lives were so transient compared to his. He'd been very close to letting down his emotional barriers and bringing Rose into his life and it had scared him deeply. So he did what any bloke worth his salt did: he ran. Metaphorically, of course. He'd all but insisted that Mickey travel with them, needing the distraction his presence aboard the TARDIS provided. And then there was 17th century France and Reinette... that had been, in hindsight, his most pathetic move yet. He loved Rose, he _wanted_ Rose, and he was frustrated with Mickey on board and having to watch him and Rose laugh over old jokes. Something had to come to a head. So what had he done? He'd let down his guard with a French courtesan. Definitely not his finest hour. Then he'd left Rose behind on that spaceship. He'd just been damned lucky there'd ended up being a simple way back. He could never have forgiven himself if something had happened to her because of his idiocy.

Now Mickey was gone again and Rose was feeling... lonely. He tried to ignore the prick of hurt he felt knowing that his presence wasn't enough to ease her loneliness. She'd lost one of her best friends (he liked to conveniently forget the ex-boyfriend part of that relationship) and been rejected by the parallel version of her father. It was no small wonder she'd been feeling so low lately. He knew that was why she was eager to indulge in some pampering here tonight. He hoped she was having a good time relaxing, but he was looking forward to having her by his side again. He remembered the way many of the pack members had been watching her before, particular the males. He knew he'd feel calmer when she was once again here with him, holding his hand.

He thought back to when Maksim had asked if Rose was his mate. He hadn't been sure how to answer. Not just because he wasn't sure exactly how to label Rose's place in his life, but he wasn't sure what the pack had in mind, given the phase of the moon. He had seen other similar societies indulge in orgies and he hadn't wanted to put Rose in that uncomfortable situation with him. Still, it had grated on his nerves to deny any claim to her, given the appraising looks Maksim and the other males were giving her.

"Do you suppose she'll choose Maksim? Everyone seems to think so," one of the men seated behind him was saying to bloke next to him.

"Could be. You never know, though. One of us might get lucky," his friend replied.

The first man snorted. "The Goddess? Pick us? I won't be holding my breath."

The Doctor turned in his seat to the men behind him. "Pardon me, I couldn't help overhearing. Goddess?"

"You're not from here, are you?" a muscled sturdy looking fellow whom he judged to be the first speaker said to him. When the Doctor shook his head, he filled him in on the local legend. As the other man spoke, the Doctor's heart plummeted.

Bad Wolf. There's something of the wolf about her. Had he not been able to extract all of the Vortex from her at the Game Station? What had Rose unknowingly kept for herself? Clearly, whatever was living within her gave off some fairly potent vibes for this pack. He was able to add together what was going on and what _would_ be going on fairly easily. His eyes scanned the amphitheater as he began to work through several escape scenarios. If they all saw Rose as their Goddess, chances were they wouldn't be too keen on giving her up. But maybe he could work up a diversion? Or he could try to explain to Maksim that this was all just a huge mistake...

Before he could put either of these admittedly rough plans into action, there was a fanfare of music from the far end of the amphitheater. He strained in his seat to get a better view and saw a line of young women leading a procession. Young girls were leading the group, throwing flower petals down along the path. They were followed by older girls plucking at harps and playing soft flutes. Then, the women parted and he saw her. His Rose walked confidently into the amphitheater wearing... his throat dried up as his heart leapt into his mouth... wearing nearly nothing at all.

Her hair hung in loose waves past her shoulders, thin braids playing hide and seek in her tresses, woven through with ribbons and beads. More beads hung from her neck, dangling and swaying between her naked breasts as she stalked towards the altar. A couple of scraps of hide that could perhaps loosely be described as a loincloth hung from ties at her hips, the swath in front covering significantly more than the swath in the back. Swirling designs were drawn on her skin in dark kohl, decorating her arms and legs and back and belly (circling that indentation that was her belly button in a way that simply begged his tongue to follow the path). Her skin glistened with oil, shining almost bronze in the flickering torchlight that surrounded the amphitheater. Then there was her eyes. Her eyes were also rimmed in the same black kohl as the designs on her body, giving them a feral and elongated look. Her eyes caught his and her expression was decidedly predatory.

He was dimly aware of a painful clenching in his chest. He realized it must be his hearts, thumping painfully out of sync as he took in the spectacle before him. Any hope of grabbing Rose and escaping from this planet without incident was slipping rapidly through his grasp. With a sinking realization, he understood that she appeared more than on board with what was expected of her. He wondered morosely if this was because of his recent treatment of her, that she was so eager to find someone, _anyone_ , who would take her away from him.

Oh, _Rose_.

As much as he knew all this logically, his hearts were telling a different story. His hearts were begging him to _try_. It was this emotion that had him out of his seat and striding down to the altar, down to Rose who watched him expectantly. A few of the assembled tried to bar his way, but she lifted a hand, indicating that she wished him to be allowed forward.

He grabbed her shoulders, shaking a little. "What are you doing, Rose? You can't tell me you want to go along with this?" he said to her, struggling to keep his voice low so the onlookers wouldn't hear.

She tilted her chin up and looked at him, her eyes considering. "Why wouldn't I?" she asked him, her voice a sultry purr that forced a tingle down his spine.

"Rose, you can't be serious. Come on, I can distract them with the sonic and we can make a run for the TARDIS. Let's get out of here before things get out of our control!" he told her, already taking her hand and tugging on it.

She remained stubbornly still, continuing to watch him with her smoky eyes. "Maybe I want things to get out of your control," she said evenly, stepping toward him and running her finger along the knot of his tie. He swallowed, feeling sweat start to stand out in beads on his forehead.

"Rose," he pleaded, but he knew it was a lost cause. He'd lost her. He'd already lost her and it was all his fault.

"I'm here to claim a mate," she told him, her fingers leaving his tie and dancing up his neck to tease lightly at the hair behind his ears. "And I want to claim you."

He stumbled backward, away from her touch, out of shock. Him? She wanted him? But... but how? Why? This was making absolutely no sense. How could she want him? After everything he'd done lately, he thought she was through with him but now... she wanted _him_?

"What is wrong with you, Rose? Have they drugged you?" he asked, examining her pupils. She looked lucid enough, but you never could tell...

"No, I haven't been drugged. This," she said, taking a step towards him, "is..." another step, "all," one last step until she was pressed up against him and he could feel her warm, delicious curves through his multiple layers as if he were wearing nothing at all, " _me_."

He put his hands on her shoulders, as much to hold her at bay as anything else. "We can't do this. Not like this, especially not here. Please, let's just go back to the TARDIS," he begged her.

He saw frustration light in her eyes at his words. "I'm not leaving without my mate," she told him firmly. She pressed a kiss to his clothed chest and he could swear he felt the burn of her lips branding him.

He steeled his reserves and drew himself up as tall as he could manage. He pressed more firmly on her shoulders, holding her away from him. "Rose, stop it. Enough," he ordered, trying to muster as much Oncoming Storm into his voice as possible given the circumstances. He was afraid he wasn't able to quite achieve the tone he was hoping for, mostly because his body was so desperately calling out for what she was offering. But for her, he _had_ to try. He could not take advantage of her like this. "We are _not_ doing this, now let's go!"

Her brows drew together in a thunderous expression. "Are you such a coward that you'd let someone else have me?" she asked him, her voice low and threatening.

His breath left him in a gasp. "What are you saying? That you'd choose one of these other... men?" Rose wouldn't... she couldn't! Didn't she know what that would do to him?

"If you cannot bring yourself to claim me yourself, then yes," she said and she sounded confident, but he saw a tremble in her jaw for just a split second. "Any of these men here would die to be with me, _they_ are worthy of the Bad Wolf!" He glanced at her eyes and for just a moment he could swear he saw flecks of gold glittering in there. He shook his head, trying to clear his vision and her eyes were once again the familiar whiskey brown he knew. It must have been a trick of the firelight.

He looked around them at the assembled pack filling the amphitheater. They were all watching the scene between him and Rose with rapt attention. The men, especially, seemed particularly interested. He bristled under their stares.

"Rose, you don't mean that," he said quietly, hoping she would see the anguish in his eyes. She did seem to be watching him closely and for a moment her expression seemed to be almost tender. But she took a deep breath and seemed to gather her nerve again.

"I don't think you know what I mean. You certainly pretend not to know, at any rate," she grumbled, circling around him. He tried to figure out what she was saying, what she meant, but before his brain could catch up, she was talking again. "If you're not interested, then you would have no problem with me picking Maksim." She gestured to the Alpha male, seated at a place of honor at the head of the amphitheater. Then she indicated a man sitting a few seats to the left of Maksim, a very attractive and attentive looking fellow. "Or Jeffo. The girls told me _all_ about him as they were preparing me." Jeffo perked up, his eyes sweeping over Rose's figure in a way that made the Doctor want to growl.

A corner of his brain realized and processed that he was experiencing jealousy. He knew he should resist it, but as soon as he tried, images of Rose with any of these men pushed through his mind and his blood boiled. He couldn't bear it.

"I don't want that, Rose," he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. She was walking back over to him now and he had to shut out the sight of her curves moving in the firelight. He had to maintain his control.

"What do you want?" she asked, pressing herself up against his side and breathing the words into his ear. Rassilon, he could _smell_ her...

He took deep, shuddering breaths of air, trying every trick he knew to tamp down his arousal and failing miserably. "Rose, I can't-"

She growled then and the sound went straight to his groin. "You can't what? Do it?" She paused and reached down to stroke the front of his trousers where he was already hard. He bit back a groan at the slight but tantalizing friction. "Do you not want it? Do you not want me?" she asked, an eyebrow arching and her tongue touching the corner of her smile as she grinned wolfishly at him. He teetered on the very edge of his control, the quelling voices in his head so quiet now he could barely hear them. He couldn't answer.

"Very well then," she said crisply and she turned and sauntered in the direction the aforementioned Jeffo, who was leaning forward eagerly in his seat. The cloth that was barely covering her bum fluttered, and the sight of those forbidden curves caused a groan to rip from his lips. That was it, really. Whatever shred of control he'd been clinging to snapped in a spectacular manner.

"No!" he roared, catching up to her in two long strides and grabbing her by the arms. "You. Are. Mine." He hauled her body to his and crashed his lips down upon hers. The kiss wasn't gentle or exploring or sweet. It was rough and punishing and demanding. She nipped back at him, catching his lower lip in her teeth before swiping her tongue over his lips and plunging into his mouth. She growled and he felt the reverberations down to his toes.

He growled back and grabbed at her, one hand under her decidedly bare arse and the other around her back as he maneuvered her around to the altar. He broke the kiss, taking a moment to enjoy the sight of her kiss-swollen lips and lust-fogged eyes, before he spun her around so she faced the altar. He pressed down on her back so she bent over the carved wooden piece and then ran his hand along her back, down over her arse before skating it over her hip. He grabbed the ties that kept the hide in place and tore them away from her body, letting the scraps fall unceremoniously to the ground.

He reached around, stroking his fingers through the damp heat at the apex of her legs. He groaned at feeling her so wet and ready for him already. She pushed back against his hand, making a keening noise that only fueled his desire further. "You like that?" he growled into her ear, bending over her back. "You want more of that?"

"Yes, Doctor. More. Now," she moaned, pushing her hips back against him and her curvy bum rubbed against his straining erection. His pulse pounded in his ears as desire overtook him.

"You want me to fuck you, Rose?" he asked roughly, biting at her neck and continuing to finger her, stroking her clit with his thumb until it swelled and trembled under his touch.

Her groan echoed around the amphitheater, but he barely even noticed the crowd watching them now. "Yes, god, YES. Fuck me hard and fast, Doctor," she pleaded, her hands gripping the wood of the altar so tightly her knuckles turned white.

He nipped at her back before pulling away momentarily, just long enough for him to step back and unzip his trousers. He pushed the garment off his hips until it fell to his knees. He moaned as he grasped his cock and he took just a moment to appreciate the view of Rose bent over the altar before him, her lovely form beckoning to him. He grabbed her hip with one hand and still guiding his erection, he pushed forward and into her wet, tight warmth.

They both cried out as he slid all the way in and he couldn't believe the sensations that roared through his body. Stars danced in front of his eyes and the heat of her body surrounding him caused him to break out in a sudden sweat. Tingles chased down his spine and he stayed still for just a moment longer, letting them both catch up to the joining of their bodies. He leaned down, nipping again at her back and she arched into his touch. He kept one hand steady on her hip and the other reached under her to stroke at her breast. She fit into his palm perfectly and he suddenly wanted to spend a lot more time getting to know every inch of her breasts. Right now, however, he had other things in mind.

He began to move, pushing forward roughly. She cried out, but it didn't sound like she was in pain. She reached around with one hand to grip at at his thigh, her fingernails scratching over the skin and hair there and undoubtedly leaving marks.

"You feel... so good," she moaned, pushing her hips back towards him.

He grunted, pushing forward sharply. "You're mine, Rose. Mine," he ground out, starting to tremble with the effort it took not to let his instincts fully take over. "No one else. Ever."

"No one else," she agreed, gasping. "Just you." He controlled his thrusts as best he could, but he was stuttering in his rhythm. "And you're _mine_ ," she told him, her voice strained and dark. "No more... French courtesans. I claim you."

" _Yes_ ," he groaned, her oath igniting his nerve endings further. "I claim you." It felt _right_. It felt well past due. It felt like destiny.

"Harder, Doctor," she begged. " _Guh_... fuck me!"

He never could deny her anything. He wanted so badly to let go that it hardly felt like giving in to her wishes anyhow. He let his primitive nature, the one his people had struggled so hard to repress, take over his movements. He thrust into her, grabbing at her hip so tightly that he knew there would be finger-shaped bruises there later. The noises that both of them were no longer bothering to stifle echoed around the amphitheater and the assembled pack were now muttering between themselves, some of them moaning loudly and... was that a howl?

He slammed into her, her back arching, both of them gasping and crying out. "Please, Doctor! I need-" Rose broke off, crying out as he adjusted the angle and thrust in further than before.

Realizing what she was saying and knowing how desperately close he was to coming, he released the breast he'd been grabbing and brought his hand down to where they were joined. He enjoyed feeling the way he slid slickly in and out of her for a moment before rubbing his fingers roughly against her clit, giving it a little pinch between his first and middle fingers. "Come for me, Rose," he groaned in her ear.

And come she did. She cried out so loudly that he worried for just a moment that he had hurt her. She sobbed out her release and the sound of it was so painfully erotic, and the feel of her walls clenching around him so beautifully exquisite, that he found himself plunging into release after her, his hips jerking erratically. As his orgasm threatened to claim his very soul, he bent forward and bit down on her shoulder, knowing he was leaving a mark.

They lay, her draped across the altar and him draped across her, for a few moments afterward, struggling to calm racing hearts and to catch their breath. Around them, the pack was cheering and howling and stomping their feet. Apparently, the mission was accomplished and the Doctor knew he should feel embarrassed, but all he could muster was deep satisfaction and a certain level of pride. He had made Rose scream, after all. Soon, his motor skills were returned to him and he pushed off of Rose. He quickly set himself back to rights and then reached out to help Rose find her own feet.

She wobbled slightly, leaning into him. Her eyes found his and he worried briefly that he might see regret there. It was with the best sort of surprise when he saw instead a smug grin.

"Very well done, Doctor. We had our doubts, I won't lie, but you certainly managed it in the end." Maksim stepped forward, interrupting their reverie. The other man looked nothing but pleased.

The Doctor tucked Rose against his side, pulling his long coat around her. He was suddenly very concerned with protecting her dignity, almost laughable considering what they'd just done in front of everyone. "Even though she did not pick you or one of the others in the pack? You're willing to accept that?" he asked, feeling incredulous.

"The Goddess chooses her own mate. The only test really was if that mate was worthy and able to claim her in return. And you very obviously were on both counts," Maksim explained.

He flushed a little, but the surge of pride prevented him from feeling too bashful. "Well, I hate to boast," he muttered and grinned down at Rose who cocked an eyebrow at him playfully.

Rose then told Maksim that she expected the same courtesy she received to be extended to the other females in the pack from then on. All the girls should have the freedom to select their own mate without any interference from the patriarchy. Maksim looked a little reluctant to embrace such a revolutionary idea, but Rose explained to him, and to the other men who had assembled around them, that women were not possessions. A true union was best achieved through mutual choice. Then, and only then, would this pack find the enlightenment they sought. The women in the amphitheater looked deeply excited by the things Rose was saying and Maksim finally gave in, admitting that perhaps it was time to change their traditions. The Doctor beamed at her, never more proud of her than he was in that moment.

They made their goodbyes to the pack and Rose promised to visit again soon and make sure they were making strides towards their enlightenment. The Doctor removed his long coat and wrapped her in it so she could walk back to the TARDIS with modesty. She didn't ask for nor did she seemed concerned about the clothing she had arrived in. It was as they walked through the wood that she explained a girl named Marika had told her she would send her belongings back to the TARDIS for her. Indeed, as they approached the wooden doors, he spied a neat pile of clothing stacked next to the door.

He let them in and almost immediately started to feel a little shy. But Rose set her clothes down and grabbed his hands with hers. "Are we okay?" she asked, sounding so hopeful it made his hearts ache.

He nodded and smiled down at her. "We're okay. It's not how I would have preferred to do things..."

He watched her eyebrows shoot up in surprise, a smile teasing the corners of her mouth. "Oh, it's not? Are you saying you imagined... _that_... before?" she asked, her tone teasing.

"Oh yes. Many, many times, Rose Tyler," he admitted, winking at her and then leaning forward to briefly brush his lips against hers. "I had plans. _Big_ plans."

"You? With plans? That's a first," she remarked, reaching up to stroke at the side of his face. He leaned instinctively into her touch.

"I know! That should tell you, though, how much I thought of it," he said, his voice darkening with promise.

"Mmm... interesting," she murmured, stepping past him to walk down the corridor. He reached out to grab at her hand, to keep her there with him but she slipped away, grinning saucily.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, striding towards her and enjoying the way she backed away, keeping her eyes on him.

"I'm in desperate need of a shower. All of this kohl and oil isn't exactly... sanitary," she said, licking at her lips. He wasn't sure he'd heard a single word she said. He continued to pursue her until they reached the door to her room. "Did you want to join me?"

"Join you?" he asked dumbly, his eyes taking in the way his coat fluttered around her curves, exposing so much and so very little all at once.

"In the shower?" she said and then laughed her delightful little laugh. "Oh dear, is this what I've unleashed? The Oncoming Horny? A Time Lord who can't think straight?"

His eyes snapped up to hers and he grinned. "Only with you, Rose Tyler." He grabbed her and together they rushed into the bathroom and the waiting shower where he proceeded to show her some of his plans. After that, they wound up in her bed where he showed her all the rest.


End file.
